One Drunken Night
by thetardislandedin221B
Summary: Sherlock accidentally seduces John with the help of some alcohol and unsaid feelings for one another.


**One Drunken Night**

Sherlock and John came stumbling in the door, smashed face drunk, because they had just been to Lestrade's birthday party and they had gotten completely hammered and they were asked to leave because of how obnoxious Sherlock was starting to become due to his high level of intoxication (not that he wasn't being obnoxious already sober, it's just that him being drunk and being rude to people was much worse than him being sober and doing it).

"Oh, Shuurrrrrlock, that was SO FUNNY!" John shouted at Sherlock, as he wrapped his arm around Sherlock's shoulders as they stumbled up the steps into their flat. When they reached the top, John almost fell forward, but he was caught by strong arms who hooked under John's armpits, carefully keeping him from falling over. "Careful, Jawn, you don't want to fall, you could die." Sherlock said, he had completely lost his observational skills and higher intellect momentarily due to his intoxication and whatever he said sounded very slow to say the least.

"Thanks Sherlock, could've taken a tumble there." John slurred, turning around to face Sherlock. John put a hand on Sherlock's right shoulder, balancing himself so that he could look Sherlock in the eye. John was about to say something to Sherlock when all of a sudden he fell over backwards, luckily landing on the couch. He began to laugh uncontrollably, looking at Sherlock who was now also laughing too. Sherlock began to trip over his shoes as he was walking forward and fell on top of John, very much on top of him that is. John had just recently gotten divorced from Mary and was now very single and a bit horny, he wondered if this was from the alcohol in his system or if he was genuinely aching for sexual interaction with someone. Sherlock playfully kissed the tip of John's nose and laughed again, making it seem like it was the most casual thing in the world when of course it wasn't. Never had John and Sherlock had an interaction like this where one was being suggestive towards the other and Sherlock was a complete stranger to sex. He had no clue as to what he was doing right then and there and he couldn't tell if it was from his drunkenness or if it was just the mood of the night but whatever it was, it made Sherlock blush.

Sherlock looked down at his pants and blushed even more when he saw what was down there, a big, bulging cock that had been erect for a while now. Slightly feeling awkward, John pushed Sherlock off of him because he wasn't sure how to react to the fact that his best friend had just kissed his nose! Sherlock had never shown any interest in John before and certainly John had never reciprocated such feelings for the man, not saying that he never did feel a certain connection with Sherlock that was more than just friends, but Sherlock had never vocalized or physically shown any feelings for John like this before, so he was a bit taken aback by this gesture. Sherlock, on the other hand was half embarrassed and half turned on by the whole situation because he had strong feelings for John and yes he and John were both drunk but that didn't matter to Sherlock, he had always felt this certain connection with John, and despite the fact that John had loved Mary for a period of time in his life, that didn't stop Sherlock from loving John.

Sherlock now felt extremely vulnerable when he was pushed  
away by the man whom he loved deeply and was ready to express his love for him now that John was finally single and could possibly return Sherlock's feelings for John and then maybe start a proper relationship. All of these thoughts made Sherlock's drunken heart swell with hope. Sherlock looked at John from the ground where he landed and said, "Jawwnnnnn, why did you do that?" He whined, looking like a sad little puppy who was kicked. John immediately felt horrible for pushing Sherlock off of the couch and offered a hand to Sherlock to help him back up. Sherlock gladly too his hand and then John said, "Sorry for pushing you off the couch, Sherlock." "Sokay, John." Sherlock drawled out, getting back up onto the couch.

Sherlock sat beside John on the couch and wondered whether his friend felt the same way about him that he did and he decided that there was only one way to find out. Sherlock took John's hand in his, carefully gauging his reaction the best he could. Sherlock was staring at John and John met his gaze, so far, John's emotion stayed the same, holding that same stoic look he had before, and unable to read exactly what was going through his mind.

Then, Sherlock leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to John's and then pulling away to see his reaction. This time John's reaction was different. He looked at Sherlock and was almost shocked but at the same time he felt his stomach swell with excitement and nervousness which made him feel giddy. Seeing his reaction, Sherlock decided to kiss John again, but this time more passionately. He leaned in again and placed his right hand on John's face and the left one was now wrapped around his waist, pulling John closer to him. As their lips met, Sherlock could feel a surge on energy course through them that felt electric, which undoubtedly John felt too. Wanting more, John pulled Sherlock down with him again so that Sherlock was now on top of John, placing his hands on John's hips and bucking his own into John's.

Sherlock then began to take his coat off and threw it in the ground along with his scarf and shoes. He got up so that John could do the same. After they were both coat and shoe free, they continued to make out, bucking their hips sloppily against eachother's, making one another moan. Then, John moved his hands to Sherlock's growing erection and started to rub it slowly. Sherlock's breath caught and he shot his eyes open, looking at John who had a smug smile on his face.

Sherlock smiled back and kissed John hard on the mouth, parting their lips so that his tongue could enter swiftly. John and Sherlock's tongues moved against each other with grace and passion. Then, Sherlock pulled John upwards, so that they were now sitting up again. John started to unbutton Sherlock's blazer and then his jacket. As he reached the brim of Sherlock's pants, he un-tucked the shirt and threw it on the ground. John stared in awe of how beautiful Sherlock's lean and muscular stature was so clean. John reached out to touch Sherlock's complicated face and then began to trace downwards, feeling every crease and crevice on his body.

He moved his hand down to Sherlock's neck which made him shiver and then he traced down to Sherlock's collar bone and then down further to his perfect abs, making sure that he touched every one, feeling their hardness and smoothness. Finally, John reached Sherlock's belt and began to unbuckle it, slowly, making Sherlock writhe with agony as he waited for his erection to be relieved from the pressure of his trousers. Sherlock was growing incredibly impatient and he looked at John and growled, "Well get on with it then!" "I'm making you wait, be patient!" John growled back at him. Annoyed, Sherlock pushed John down again so he was laying on his back, Sherlock took off John's sweater and then his shirt so that his chest was now bare, exposing his tan. Sherlock then grabbed John's pants and began to rub his crotch, making John moan into Sherlock's neck. He then unbuckled John's pants and then pulled them all the way off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. John was surprised at Sherlock's animal-like aggression but he found it extremely sexy, yes sexy was the right word for how he was feeling now.

Along with John's pants came Sherlock's as he decided to take his own off because John was taking too damn long. Now they were both in just their boxers, exposing each of their very hard erections. Sherlock put his hand on his cock and started palming it and he sighed, feeling the relief of physical contact with his cock that he desperately ached for.

Sherlock threw his head back and moaned John's name which made John very hard and made him grab for his own cock. Sherlock then opened his eyes and said to John, "Let's go to the room where the bed is… That room…" He trailed off, forgetting what it was called. "The sleepy room?" John suggested. "Yeah that!" Sherlock said. They got up and wobbled a bit, steadying themselves, then walked down the hall into Sherlock's room and didn't even bother to shut the door.

Sherlock pulled John down onto the bed with him and continued to make out with him, brushing his lips against John's neck and nipping his chest and lips. John then took off his and Sherlock's boxers, allowing easy access to both of their erections. John slipped his hand down to Sherlock's aching dick and began to rub it, making Sherlock moan. Then, John moved downward and licked Sherlock's dick up and down, swirling his tongue atop of Sherlock's shaft, which made Sherlock gasp. Sherlock pulled his fingers in John's hair and pulled him closer to his cock. When John went deeper Sherlock bucked his hips hard into John's mouth which made John jump back and kiss Sherlock on the mouth. Sherlock grabbed John's cock and went down on him which made John gasp and moan. Sherlock put John's cock in his mouth and bobbed up and down on  
John's cock making John moan loud and long, which soon turned into a scream of pleasure.

Sherlock laughed silently due to the fact that he had just made John moan, and that he was now very close to orgasm because of him as well. "Sherlock, I want you inside of me." John moaned. "Alright, love, I will need you to turn over first." Sherlock said in a seductive and slurred tone. John rolled over onto his stomach and Sherlock got on top of John, pushing his cock into John's entrance and making him moan and gasp as he entered into him. Sherlock then began to bang himself into John making them both gasp and then scream. As Sherlock's motions became heavier and faster, the closer the two of them came to orgasm. With the last two thrusts, Sherlock came inside of John yelling his name and biting his shoulder. Soon after, John followed, coming into Sherlock's hand that was wrapped around John's cock that was beating him off.

After that, Sherlock rolled off of John and was breathing heavily and he took John's hand in his and said in a slurred tone, "John, I love you." John looked at Sherlock and said, "I love you too, Sherlock." And then they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

In the morning, the sun rolled into the room and crawled up onto the bed to where John and Sherlock were sleeping soundly. Feeling the light of sun on his eyelids, John opened his eyes to the beautiful ray of sunlight seeping into the room and warming his senses. He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes so he could see properly around the room. What he saw was a sight that made him panic and also feel the nasty hangover rushing over his body which made him fall back onto the pillow as he watched the room spin. He felt a disturbance in the bed beside him which made him panic more, his defensive instincts kicked in quickly he rolled over to where the movement was coming from, raised his arm to hit the body beside him, but when he saw the face that was sleeping peacefully next to him, he let out a small cry.

Sherlock was sleeping soundly next to John and rolled over so that he was now facing away from John. Panicked, John quickly looked around the room and found that he was not in his own but that he was in Sherlock's and he was shirtless as well. John then checked to see if Sherlock was shirtless as well and he was. Freaking out now, John checked to see if he was wearing any pants, slowly he lifted the comforter, making sure he didn't make large movements that might wake Sherlock, he lifted the duvet which revealed his naked body which made John's breath catch. He was now hyperventilating and having trouble seeing because his vision had become blurred due to his panic attack, slowly he lifted Sherlock's side of the comforter and when he saw Sherlock's naked bum staring back at him he gasped and yelled, "OH JESUS!" And at that, Sherlock jolted up and turned around to see an angry and confused John staring back at him, equally as confused, Sherlock asked, "John, what're you doing in my bed…?" "What am I doing in you're bed?! What the HELL are we doing NAKED?!" John shouted both angry and confused. Quickly, Sherlock lifted the duvet to see his and John's naked bodies underneath the blanket and then quickly set the blanket back down and looked back at John with an embarrassed and confused look on his face. "Did we..?" John asked. "No we couldn't have! We didn't… Did we..?" Sherlock replied. "Oh my God we did!" John shouted back. "Oh God oh Jesus so stupid, stupid, stupid!" John said again, this time surer of himself and far angrier as well.

"John, if you'll excuse me, I need to go vomit." Sherlock said, jumping up out of bed and running, naked, to the bathroom. John heard Sherlock's vomit hit the toilet water. John felt his stomach lurch and he ran to the kitchen sink and vomited down the drain, sighing heavily afterwards. He rinsed the sick out of the sink with soap and washed his mouth out. He went back to the room, head spinning and stomach turning. He lay back down on the bed and wrapped himself up in the blanket, embarrassed about the whole situation. When Sherlock entered back into the room, John turned away from him, feeling angry towards Sherlock although he knew that neither of them were truly responsible for what had happened last night. "So we had sex last night, John." Sherlock sighed, looking down at the floor with a distant look in his eyes. "Not helping!" John said to Sherlock, who was now laying back down in bed, drumming his fingers atop of his chest.

"Well I mean if you think about it, neither of us really remember what happened although from at least what I remember I was quite good, you weren't so bad yourself, either. Not the first time I've had sex with a man either, but that's not important. You're embarrassed by the entire thing, John. You are worried that people will think differently of you because of the act you did when in reality I think you are actually quietly relieved that you finally did this with me. John, this is true isn't it?" Sherlock asked already knowing the answer was yes but he just wanted to hear John say so himself.

"Bloody Hell, Sherlock, I hate it when you do that, obviously you're right, but I'm not proud of what I did." John snapped back at him. "Oh please John, don't try to be angry when you're really not. It's not attractive." Sherlock replied back. "You ars- Oh shut up." John said back, now looking at Sherlock. Then Sherlock looked at John and they both started to laugh uncontrollably, laughing at the situation and laughing at the absurdity of it as well. "Oh God, John, thank you for being the one that I had sex with and not some strange woman whom I hadn't the slightest idea whom she was." Sherlock said, still laughing. "Anytime, Sherlock." John replied laughing as well.

The laughter died down and Sherlock held John's gaze, gauging his reaction at the present moment. From what he could read, he could tell that John was feeling passion and care and love towards Sherlock, a feeling that cannot be described but only felt, and a feeling that Sherlock had the pleasure of experiencing and returning to John as well. Sherlock grabbed John's hand gently and pulled his face towards his. Softly, he placed his lips on John's and kissed them, putting as much compassion in that kiss as he possibly could. John kissed Sherlock back and when they broke the kiss, they were both looking at eachother with an 'Oh-shit-I-think we're-in-love' look and then Sherlock said, "John, last night, I don't know if you remember this, but I said to you that, I, um, loved you and, well, I just wanted to let you know that I do really truly love you, John, and that it wasn't just me being intoxicated that made me say something as amorous as that." Sherlock said, searching John's eyes for a reaction. John answered back, "Oh God, really, Sherlock? I thought that it was just me… Oh God this, this is wonderful! Sherlock, I love you too, very much, and I always have ever since I first met you and we went out on a case together." John said, now pulling Sherlock closer to him. Sherlock put his hand on John's hip and smiled and kissed John again on the lips and whispered in his ear, "I fell in love with you when I saw you shoot the man for me at our first case together. I instantly knew that you and I would be a perfect match." Sherlock said as he kissed John's cheek and wrapped both arms around his partner.

"Well thank God we got drunk last night, otherwise we would've never found out how we truly feel about eachother." John laughed again. Sherlock ruffled John's hair and sighed in content and rested his head against John's shoulder. After a bit, he decided to get up and out of bed and go to take a shower. "Well? Are you coming, love?" He said to John who was already eagerly coming to join Sherlock in the shower as he would continue to join Sherlock on many more adventures….

THE END.


End file.
